


Chores

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has ulterior motives for volunteering to help Riza clean her father’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-- Arakawa owns all  
> Author’s Note -- written for ladynorbert in the fmagiftchange on livejournal

XXX

Roy watched Riza dusting her father’s library. It was a losing battle. He debated pausing in his studies to help her or pretend to study while he watched her bottom. It looked really sweet when she stood on tiptoe to hit the top shelves. After weighing his options, Roy decided to help because Riza’s temper was something to behold. She wouldn’t stand nay lollygagging.

“Can I help?”

“Is there an array to banish dust?” She gave her duster a sour look.

“It’s science, Riza, not magic.” He tried not to roll his eyes. How could a daughter of a well-known alchemist not know a thing about alchemy? Riza had a curious active mind, but it apparently didn’t extend to alchemy. Perhaps her father forbade her learning it. That could be possible. Master Hawkeye was a bit odd and that was Roy being charitable.

“Then you can help, but you better be quicker about it than you are with most other chores.”

“Why? Are you in a rush?” Roy leaned on the book case. “I have some ideas of how we could spend the afternoon.”

She shoved the feather duster at him. “Do you remember what happened the last time Father thought you were flirting with me?”

Did he? It took weeks to grow back his eyebrows and bangs and Master Hawkeye promised to set hair much further south on fire next time. “I do but what if I say you’re worth it.”

Riza snorted. “I’d say you’re a shameless flirt. Get to work.”

Oh well, at least he tried. Roy started to dust.

“But if you do finish fast, we could go picking blackberries. It’s a perfectly reasonable chore,” Riza said, her eyes gleaming. “That takes us deep into the woods all by ourselves.”

“I’m your humble servant to command!” Roy bowed to her. An afternoon in the woods with Riza? He’d dust this how ramshackle house for that and if he lost eyebrows again at the end, it would still be worth it.


End file.
